iJoin The Front Lines Rewrite
by PsychoticAppleSauce
Summary: Sam is drafted into the Marine Corps unwillingly and forced to do something she's not ready for. Can she save herself or will she be killed? SEDDIE SEDDIE SEDDIE!
1. The Draft

** Hello peeps! I have decided to rewrite this story because I was reading the original the other day and I realized it sucked. It was rushed, sloppy, and horribly written. So with my new skillz, I will rewrite iJoin the Front Lines! Enjoy.**

** Sam's POV**

We didn't even know what hit us. It destroyed half of Washington D.C., killing 58,000 people and the President of the United States. It was a bomb. On December 29, 2013, the Russian government secretly organized an attack on Washington D. an attempt to assassinate the President. It was a success. The new President immediately asked for a declaration of war which was approved. He then issued a draft to all young men and women ages 18 and above. It wasn't just a draft for the Army, it was a draft for the Navy, Air Force, and the Marines. A person was sorted based on physical readiness and strength. People with high marks were randomly selected by the USMC or the Army, people with lower marks were put into the Navy or the Air Force.

When the draft was issued Carly, Freddie, and I went to the selected unit to find out if we were staying or going. Carly's birthday was passed, Freddie's birthday was also passed, but mine wasn't. When they called out my birthday, Carly broke down into tears and Freddie's face turned to stone. I went up and accepted my duty to serve my country. They handed me a little slip of folded paper and told me strictly not to open it until I was home. We drove back to Carly's apartment in complete silence. Carly face was blotted with tears and runny make-up, Freddie stared straight ahead as he drove, and I looked out the window at the passing trees. When Carly unlocked her door, Spencer came out of his room with a hopeful look on his face.

"How'd it go…?" he said nervously. He stared straight at Carly waiting for her answer. She shook her head and Spencer let out a huge sigh of relief. He turned his gaze to Freddie who also shook his head. He grinned at me. I wordlessly dug into my pocket and held up the folded paper, causing Spencer's face to drain of color.

"W-Well it's gotta be the Air Force or something where you don't actually have to fight…Right?" Spencer squeaked. I held the paper close to me and prepared to open it. I could literally hear everybody's heart pumping madly as I pealed back the sticky layer. I stared at that one word for a very long time. I forced myself to look back up at my friends. Their gazes burned into my eyes as they waited anxiously for my mouth to open. Before I could speak out the answer, the door burst open and Mrs. Benson rushed into the room.

"Freddie! What happened! Are you going to war!" She shouted. Freddie ran to calm down his mother while reassuring her that he was staying in America. She gave a collective sigh of relief and sank down on the couch.

"What about you dear?" Mrs. Benson said to Carly who shook her head and bit her lip. Mrs. Benson's eyes flickered to my face and down to my hand where the open slip of paper was resting in my palm. A look of sorrow glazed over her eyes. "What branch?" she asked apologetically.

"The Marines." I replied.


	2. Leaving the States

** Oh, just so you know, the story line will be a little different because I didn't like the original. Just a quick heads up. =)**

**Sam's POV**

Carly gave a strangled cry and sank down onto the couch; Spencer quickly put his arms around her shaking shoulders. Freddie turned on his heel and walked out the door with Mrs. Benson right behind him.

"The Marines…" Carly mumbled.

"Carly, it's okay, I'm gonna be fine." I said reassuringly. She shook her head and cried more into Spencer's shoulder. My face fell. Seeing Carly this upset was heart-breaking so I walked out the door where Freddie was waiting for me.

"So… The Marines." He said folding his arms.

"That's right Freddison." I said mimicking him by folding my arms.

"Sam please, you need to get out of this." Freddie begged me.

"Dude, chill out! It's just until we get control over the war."

"Sam you could die out there!" Freddie yelled angrily.

"They can't kill me. I'm a Puckett."

"They killed the goddamn PRESIDENT, Sam! You think they won't kill you!"

"It's just a bunch of stupid guys-"

"YOU DON'T GET IT!" Freddie exploded, "They've got bombs and guns and jets! You're just another target to them!"

"No, I DO get it Fredhead! Shut your damn mouth nerd!"

"Y'know, I'm GLAD they drafted you! Now maybe me and Carly can get some peace from all your stupid childish pranks and jokes!" Freddie shouted in my face. I stared into his glare which was full of spite. I shoved Freddie aside and ran past him.

"Sam! Sam wait! I didn't mean it! SAM!"

I slid down the stair rails and ran through the lobby and back to my house where I started to pack angrily. I was glad to leave tomorrow. Maybe Freddie can get back to his "perfect" life with me out there risking my life for his safety. I had everything packed and ready to go for the next morning. I slept poorly that night. The next morning, I groggily drove to the airport where a chopper was waiting for some of the Seattle Marines.

Carly, Spencer, Freddie, and Melanie were there to see me off. I didn't make any eye contact with Freddie at all. I gave Melanie a hug and she wished me luck. Carly looked at me in the eye and I nodded, knowing what she meant. She collapsed me into a rib-cracking hug and leaked a few tears onto my uniform before I could pry her off of me.

"I'll be back. I promise." I said to her. She nodded and wiped her eyes. I climbed into the chopper and sat down on the leather seats next to a friendly looking young man. As the chopper lifted off the ground, I gave a final wave to my friends and sighed.

"Family of yours?" The young man said smiling.

"Yes. That's my family." I said with a sad smile.

"Aw don't worry, we'll see them soon enough." He said cheerfully.

"Sam Puckett." I said holding out my hand.

"Daniel Price." He grinned back. We shook hands and watched as the airport faded away into the clouds. The ride to the other airport was short. We hopped off and climbed onto a jet that launched itself off the ground as soon as we were all set.

"So what's your story Sam?" Daniel said as he polished his shoes. I sighed, pondering about where I should begin.

"Well, I'm nineteen years old, I'm now a United States Marine, and I love fried chicken." I stated simply. "What about you?"

"I'm twenty-seven years old, I'm also a US Marine, and I love my wife."

"Aww what's her name?" I laughed.

"Her name is Erin," he said with a dreamy look in his eyes, "She's the most beautiful woman in the entire universe. I'm going to miss her so much."

"Don't worry," I said to him, "We'll be home in no time."

"Yeah, I wanna be back in time to see her have out baby." He chuckled.

"Wow! Is it a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"It's a girl and a beautiful one to add onto that." Daniel went back to polishing his shoes with a smile on his face and I went back to looking out the window. We arrived in snowy Russia at about three in the morning. I groaned and stretched my extremely stiff legs. All the new Marines went to the bunk houses and unpacked their stuff. Daniel said bye as he went over to the male bunks while I walked over to the female bunks. All the girls there were close to my age, if not, they were younger. I let down my hair after having it up for almost twenty-four hours and shook out my curls.

"Wow, I love you hair!" A voice said behind me. A girl who looked about sixteen was staring at my golden curls.

"Oh, thanks." I said with a smile. "Not to be rude but how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen." The girl said proudly.

"How did you get drafted?"

"I didn't, I signed up!"

"You've got guts kid." I said with a grin.

"I'm Charlie." She said holding out her hand.

"Sam Puckett." I grasped her hand and shook it. We shared a bunk bed (I was on the top bunk of course) and talked about where were from and our history. It turns out that Charlie is the first Marine in her family. She had to sneak away in the middle of the night because her parents wouldn't let her go to war.

"I left them a note and hopefully they'll still love me when I come home." She said, finishing her story. I heard her breathing slow as she drifted off to sleep. I slowly closed my eyes and thought about going home.


	3. Training Starts

** GENERAL POV**

Sam awoke to the blare of a trumpet that pierced the frosty morning silence. She groaned and rolled over out of habit, causing her to tumble onto the hard floor. Sam moaned and rubbed her throbbing ribs and head.

"Dammit…" she muttered under her breath which froze in the chilly air. Charlie giggled and pulled on here uniform and combat boots, throwing Sam her stuff. They walked out of the bunks into the absolutely freezing morning air where they met up the male cadets. Daniel ran up and said good morning to Sam and Charlie. They began training as soon as everyone was suited up.

Sam had never worked so hard in her life. She did 246 push-ups, 398 sit-ups and ran over 7 miles. That was only the morning. At lunch, she grabbed whatever food she could reach and stuffed it all in her mouth. Her face was smeared with dirt and her clothes were covered in grass stains and mud from the mud pit when they ran the obstacle course. As soon as lunch was over, they went out to the shooting range which was great fun for Sam. Her shot was almost perfect. The drill sergeant looked impressed with her excellent aim.

When the day's training was finally over around 6:00, Sam went to the showers washed all the day's hard work from her body. She went back to the female barracks where she found Charlie lying on her bunk writing something.

"Whatcha got there?" Sam smirked as she climbed up to her bed.

"A letter." Charlie shrugged.

"Thank you Captain Obvious but WHO are you writing a letter too?"

"My boyfriend." She said bluntly again, scratching away on the notebook paper. When Charlie was asleep, Sam silently dropped to the floor and grabbed the letter from underneath Charlie's pillow. She unfolded the crinkled paper and started to read it.

_"Dear Matthew,_

_It's going great here in Russia. We started training today and let me say, it's as hard as hell. It's also below freezing in the bunks at night. I met a girl today, her name is Sam Puckett. We have a lot in common and I hope we can stay really good friends. I feel like Sam has-"_

The letter ended abruptly right there. Sam flipped the paper over trying to somehow make the end of the sentence magically appear. Sam has what? She slipped the letter back under the pillow and climbed back on her bunk. She tucked her arms behind her head and thought about Freddie.

**Sorry it's short, my parents are making me get off the computer and I didn't want to leave you with nothing. I guess it's more like a filler type thing. **

**Okay REVIEW PLEASE! **


	4. The War Begins

_We need you now._

Message received: December 25

16:42 hours

It was the message that changed everything. The alarm pierced through the frosty Christmas air, sending everyone scrambling from their bunks into the gray, freezing afternoon. The black Jeeps were packed with weapons and equipment. Sam and four other Marines lugged the heavy machine guns to the top of the Jeeps and hooked them up to the engine. Sam clambered onto the raised platform below the gun and signaled the driver to fire up the Jeep. Four other soldiers climbed into the vehicle. As soon as they were locked and loaded, the driver slammed his foot on the gas pedal and they were off. The horribly cold wind bit at Sam's face and excited her for the upcoming battle. Most of the soldiers had nervous expression on their faces and were wringing their hands nervously. Sam pulled her uniform jacket closely around her thin frame and tried to relax a little. The Jeeps rumbled over the dirty snow for what seemed like hours. They finally reached a small town that was dusted with snow.

"Tangos to the left flank…" a voice clouded with static said quietly through Sam's earpiece.

"Are they armed?" another voice replied.

"Nah, they're just watchin' us." Sam looked to her left and saw three Russian men dressed in Artic camouflage standing in a guard tower, glaring down at the passing Jeeps.

"Do not engage. Repeat, do _not _engage." The voice said in her ear piece. Sam growled under breath and moved her finger away from the trigger. She kept eye contact with them until the tower faded from sight. The Jeeps rumbled on for a few more miles, irritating Sam and making her anxious.

"Armed tangos to the right. Spin em' up." Sam jumped in surprise and held down the left trigger on her gun. The gun began to spin counter-clockwise. The first bullet ricocheted off the side of the Jeep in front of Sam.

"WEAPONS FREE!" The squad leader shouted. Sam's finger instantly smashed down the right trigger. Bullets shot out of the gun at lightning speed that surprised even Sam who was expecting it. A whole group of Russians dropped like flies as the bullets flew at them from all directions.

"RPG ON THE ROOF!" Someone screamed. Too late. A rocket flew at Sam's Jeep and exploded. She was thrown from her vehicle into a nearby building. Sam hit the wall and crumpled to the ground. Her vision blurred as the scene took place in front of her. Bullets were flying in all directions, friendly or not, she couldn't tell. Someone grabbed her hand and pulled her from the rubble.

"Get up soldier! We have a war to fight!" A man barked. Sam shook her head roughly and picked her gun up off the ground. She dove behind a dumpster and pulled a bullet clip from her belt. It clicked into the gun and loaded. She clenched her teeth and raised her head an inch above the ice-covered dumpster. A bullet whizzed past Sam's ear and sunk into a nearby snow pile. She caught her breath and lifted her head all the way above the dumpster, smashing down on the trigger rapidly. She saw a Russian enemy lurch forward as blood squirted from his neck. Sam's breath caught in her throat and her heart accelerated.

"_I just killed someone!" _Her mind screamed. She looked down at her gun in horror.

"Get up Devil Dog!" a soldier to her left shouted at her. "This isn't naptime!" Sam jumped up and ran through the chaos, dodging bullets and rolling behind sturdy objects.

"I need cover!" A young woman yelled. Sam ran behind her and began to shoot at anything she could get. Legs, arms, nothing fatal. Then it happened. Blood rained down on Sam, spattering her light uniform with red spots. She looked in horror to see the young woman falling backwards with a bullet hole in her forehead. She hit the snow and twitched a little but moved no more. Sam stared at her face that was now stained with blood. A red puddle was forming under the woman head spreading slowly around her body. Sam retched and slapped her hand over her mouth. She sprinted to a dumpster and closed the lid over her.

"_I'm a coward. A filthy coward." _She screamed in her mind. The bullets were as loud as ever, bouncing off walls, people crying out as the bullets hit them. Sam clamped her hands over her ears and blocked out the horrific sounds.

Then it was silent. Sam lifted the top of the dumpster slightly and poked her head over the edge. Everyone was gone. She had been left behind. Panic began to take over as Sam frantically searched for a familiar face. Someone to tell her what the hell was going on. She trudged through snow and stepped over scattered dead bodies. She shuddered as a small majority of them we her fellow Marines. Sam took refuge in a small building, she thought it might have been a bank, and curled up in a corner. The sun was set and everything was pitched black. The temperature dropped and dropped until Sam was shivering uncontrollably. Her teeth chattered and her fingers were completely numb. Even worse, her stomach rumbled painfully.

"I need some food…" she said aloud. Sam stumbled around blindly around the deserted bank, searching for a fridge or maybe a random pack of crackers. Her foot hit against pile of junk and sent it toppling noisily across the marble flooring. Sam squeezed her eyes shut and waited. When nothing happened, she breathed a sigh of relief and slouched her shoulders. Suddenly, a pair of arms grabbed her around the neck and covered her mouth with a cloth.

Black began to close around her eyes and Sam lost consciousness.


	5. Interrogation Time

_What's going on…?_

_ Where am I…?_

My eyes slowly creaked open. Everything was dark except for a TV shining brightly in my face. The light hurt my eyes and made me squeeze them shut again.

"She's awake." A deep voice said quietly to my left. Footsteps echoed off the walls as the man approached me. He stopped in front of the TV and glared down at me coldly. Everything was still fuzzy and my head drooped.

"Who are you?" The man barked.

"Eat shit." I said in a winded tone. The man smiled and held up a small remote with a red button.

"Do you know what this is?" he said in his thick Russian accent. I stared at it curiously. I honestly had no idea what it was even though I should from all the action movies I've seen. I tried to hold up a hand to threaten him but they were bound to the chair with thick leather straps.

"You better let me out of here!" I spat at him. I fought against the straps and cursed.

"Have it your way." He shrugged. His finger traced a circle around the button before pushing it delicately. White-hot pain shot through my body, spreading all the way down to my fingertips.

"_AHH! GOD MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" _I screamed. The pain continued for a second then ceased. I flopped over, breathing heavily. I shivered and blinked to clear my head.

"Electrocution." The Russian said with a curt laugh. I looked down to see electrical wires clamped down on my feet. I traced the wires back to the remote in the man's hand.

"And," said another voice, "We have _plenty _of windows." Another man emerged from the shadows and gestured to a glass window behind him.

"What are you gonna do with a window? Close it so I don't get a breeze?" I sneered. The man smirked and stood next to the window. He made a fist and punched through the thin glass, scattering shards all over the floor. He picked up a handful and walked back over to my chair.

**(A/N: WARNING: This scene contains graphic violence. Viewer Discretion** **advised.)**

He stopped right I front of me and grabbed a handful of my hair. He yanked my head back and forced my mouth open with his fingers. He took the shards of glass and placed them in on my tongue and in-between my cheeks. Before I could spit out the glass, the larger man threw a punch. I managed to move my head out of the way just in time, but another fist caught my other cheek. The glass sliced through my tongue and ripped my cheeks. I gave a muffled scream and opened my mouth to let the glass fall out. Blood streamed down my chin like a faucet.

"You like that?" the burly Russian cackled.

"So," said the smaller of the men, "Are you going to tell us what we want to know?"

"Or," the other man cut in, "Would you like another helping of our windows?" I looked back and forth between the men who were smiling evilly at the conflicted expression that crossed over my face.

"While she makes up her mind…" he pushed the button on his remote again. More scalding pain jolted me. I cried out weakly and let the pain take over. Then it stopped.

"So are you going to squeal or not?" the large man growled. I looked left, then right; then I smiled.

"I may be a filthy coward, but I'm no snitch. Go to hell." My mouth seared with pain as I talked. The two men glanced at each other and smiled.

"Well, if that is the case, we'll just have to convince you otherwise." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. He clicked the button and an extremely sharp knife popped up. He grabbed my face put the knife up to my cheek.

"Would you like to feel how _sharp _my blade is?" he cooed softly. I glared at him and stuck out my blood-soaked tongue. He growled and put the knife above my left eye.

"Feel the pain of Mother Russia!" he yelled. With a swipe of his hand, the knife sliced across my eye and down to my chin. I screamed in absolute agony. The blood poured down my face and drenched my uniform red. The men were in hysterics, doubled over with laughter at my pain. The man pushed the red button again and again until they finally calmed down. Then I saw it. A little blinking red light in the back corner of the room. The smaller man followed my line of sight and smiled.

"Oh you noticed? Yes, we were taping your whole session. Think of it as a gift to your family." He held down the red button for over thirty seconds and in those thirty seconds the windows were busted and something happened. My vision went blurry as ten men in military uniforms burst through the windows, gunshots echoed off the walls and thudded into solid skin. My head drooped from the pain coursing through my body. Someone touched my shoulder and felt my neck.

"She's alive, but barely." A male American said softly.

"Let's get her untied." Another said. The leather belts were ripped from my arms and someone lifted me out of the chair. I was laid on a stretcher and an oxygen mask was slapped over my mouth. A wet cloth was gently placed over my bleeding cut, sopping up the blood that was flowing freely.

"Sir we found video of the torture session. Should I get rid of it?"

"N-No," I croaked, "Give it t-to me." The soldier looked at me curiously but handed over the tape. I held on to it and tucked it into my uniform pocket. Then I passed out.

I was released from the military hospital a month later. There were bandages covering almost every inch of my feet and ankles from the electrical burns I'd received, there was a deep scar the traced from my eyebrow down to my chin, and my mouth was luckily fully healed; though eating was a major pain during the healing process.

The plane landed in Seattle at three in the afternoon. I saw Carly, Spencer, and Mel waiting for me. I bounded off the plane into a giant group hug. Carly was sobbing and Spencer was turned around looking at a trashcan but I could tell he was crying.

"Oh Sam! When I heard what they did to you I-" she broke down again.

"Carly I'm fine, you're getting tears all over my nice uniform." I laughed. She bit back a sob and smiled. We drove back to Bushwell Plaza, chatting the whole way about my adventures as a soldier. When we reached Carly's apartment, Freddie's door opened. He walked out and everything went silent.

"Uhh, we'll just leave you guys to chat." Spencer said. He quickly unlocked the door and ran in followed by Melanie and Carly. I stared at Freddie blankly.

"Soo…" Freddie began, "You're back?" I grunted.

"Disappointed?" I spat. Freddie's gaze turned stony.

"You act like you want me to be."

"You act like you wish I was still there." I said quietly. Freddie stopped and turned angry.

"Maybe you should be back there! I thought you could take a punch Sam. Were those Russian too tough for little Sammy?"

"Punching for interrogation? Man Freddie, you're living in the past. Here," I tossed him a tape, "Watch this. Now. I'll see you later Fredhead."


	6. Reactions

Freddie walked into his room and tossed the tape onto his bed. He was skeptical about what the tape actually contained. He assumed it was a video of how much exercise Sam had to do, it probably contained a lot of complaining, because the tape was labeled "Warm-up Session." Freddie turned to his computer and started to update the iCarly website instead, figuring he could do with out listening to hours of Sam moaning about push-ups.

Freddie was putting the finishing touches on the website when his clock beeped. He glanced over at it drowsily. It was ten o' clock. He shut off his computer and face-planted into his pillows. Something hard poked his side obnoxiously. Freddie grunted and pulled the tape out from underneath his stomach.

"Oh yeah," he yawned, "Might as well." He trudged over to his closet and dug through the gigantic piles of tech supplies. He finally pulled out a large VCR player and blew on it to clear the thick coating of dust.

"I hope this still works." He mumbled. Freddie plugged the VCR player into his TV and popped the tape in. He leaned back against his pillows and yawned as he waited for the tape to load. What first came on screen was defiantly not what he was expecting. The screen was dark except for a TV shining on a chair. The chair wiggled and Freddie realized someone was strapped to the chair. Suddenly, the camera jerked and moved closer to the person tied to the chair.

She was obviously female but he couldn't see her face because she was hunched over. The woman stirred and slowly lifted her head. It was Sam. She looked around and clamped her eyes shut when the bright TV light hit them. She seemed to register where she was and struggled against the straps bounded to her wrists.

"She's awake." A man said with a thick Russian accent. He came into the camera view in front of Sam, not quite blocking her from view. He looked back for a second at the camera and shifted so Sam was in complete view.

"Who are you?" he barked at her. Sam glared up at him.

"Eat shit." She said. Pride swelled in Freddie's chest.

"You tell them Sam." He whispered. The man held up a small object that Freddie couldn't tell what it was from the back.

"Do you know what this is?" the man asked delicately. Sam stared at it for a minute but struggled against the straps again.

"You better let me out of here!" she spat.

"Have it your way." The man chuckled. Freddie heard the button click and Sam started to shriek in agony. Her hands were balled into tight fists and her teeth were locked together. Suddenly, she stopped screaming and flopped her head down. She was panting heavily and shivered.

"Electrocution." The man said, holding up the remote. Freddie looked down and saw jumper cables clamped to Sam's feet, he traced the wires back to the man's remote. Freddie's mouth was gaping open in shock. His eyes were glued to the screen, never moving away from Sam's face.

"And," said another voice, "We have plenty of windows." A man, who was slightly smaller than the other, melted out of the shadows and stopped walking in front of a window. He saw Sam's face melt into a sneer.

"What're you gonna do with a window?" she scoffed, "Close it so I don't catch a breeze?"

_Noooo… _Freddie groaned internally, _Sam don't antagonize them… _He saw the smaller man raise his fist. Freddie started to flinch but watched as the man directed his fist towards the window, smashing it. Shards scattered in all directions across the floor. The man swooped down and grabbed a handful of the razor sharp pieces. He strode across the room ominously towards Sam. Freddie felt the weight of extreme foreboding in his chest. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. Then, things took a turn for the worst.

He watched as Sam screamed in miserable agony. His face turned a pasty white and his hands felt clammy. The shrill screams continued to ring out from the TV until the worst came. The man pulled out a switchblade and held it up to Sam's haggard face. Her panic-stricken eyes scanned the blade up and down, registering the actual sharpness of it. The man gave a shout and pierced the skin above Sam's eyebrow. He held it there a half a second, then began to drag it down over her eye and sliding off the end of her bloody chin. It seemed that she could only muster up enough strength to wail in defeat.

Almost abruptly, the windows burst open and a group of military officers landed in the building. He watched as they shot bullets at the interrogators, dropping them to the ground.

"Filthy American interlopers." One of the Russians spat. The soldier made a noise in the back of his throat and shot the man in the head. The soldiers untied Sam (who was unconscious) and hoisted her onto a stretcher. Freddie's view of Sam was blocked by a man sticking his face into the camera lens. Then, the camera turned black as the tape ended. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't do anything but sit and stare at the blank TV screen.

"Freddie?" his mother called from outside his door, "Are you watching a scary movie in there! I heard screaming!" He didn't answer her. He only looked away from the screen when his hands started to shake.

** Howdy! I've been meaning to put this author's note in here for a while. **

**It seems that a couple people were confused about some of the military lingo used in this story. Don't worry, don't worry, I'll put some definitions down below.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Tango- ****A slang term for enemy, also can be known as "Charlie"**

**Devil Dog- ****A nickname for a soldier in the Marines**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm deleting this story. Don't be mad, I just lost motivation for it. I'll be coming out with another soon so don't fret. :) **

**-PsychoticAppleSauce**


	8. This is REALLY the last chapter!

They were horrible, vivid, and genuine. When he tried to sleep, the video of Sam played fresh in his mind's eye. Her screams of agony sounded so real, it scared him to the verge of tears. After the video had ended, he'd taken the tape and hurled it across the room. But the tape did not break. He tried to sleep but it seemed like the video played on the back of his eyelids every time he closed them. Sam's bloody face, the glass the pierced the inside of her mouth. The blood that ran down her lips and dripped on her filthy uniform. His eyes were bloodshot and droopy. He finally managed to close them and let sleep wash over his exhausted body.

_Sam was tied to the chair again. Her hair was pulled back into a messy ponytail and draped over her shoulder. Her head was drooped, hiding her face. _

_ "Sam?" Freddie said with a note of hysteria. Sam lifted her head an inch and looked straight into his eyes. Her face was swollen and spattered with blood. Freddie flinched and knelt down next to the chair, keeping the horrified squeak in his throat. He lifted his hands to touch Sam's bloodied cheek but suddenly, Sam started to scream and thrash against the ropes that tied her down. Electricity was flowing through her body. The current stopped and Sam flopped over again._

_ "Sam! Sam speak to me! SAM!" Freddie was screaming and shaking her shoulder frantically. Sam twitched and looked up at him again. Her face was gaunt and sunken. She lifted one of her hands that was magically free from the rope and placed it on Freddie's wet cheek._

_ "Freddie…" she mumbled. Then out of nowhere, a knife came spinning through the air. Before he could stop it, the knife landed with sick precision right through Sam forehead. Her eyes grew wide while blood poured down her face, staining her uniform crimson. She gave a small jerk and went limp. Freddie was screaming, screaming with every ounce of air he could force with his lungs. Sam's hand still lingered on his cheek._

When Freddie jolted awake, his bed sheets were scattered on the floor and his shirt was drenched with sweat. He could still feel Sam's hand on his face. He put his hand to his sweaty cheek and realized there _was _a hand touching his face.

"Holy shit!" he cried.

"Shhh! You stupid nub it's me!" Sam hissed through the dark.

"Sam!" Freddie said stupidly.

"Duh you idiot! Who else!" She snarled. Freddie took a deep breath and pulled Sam into his chest. He wasn't surprised when she kept her hands firmly crossed and her face twisted into a scowl.

"Sam, I'm so sorry. I had no idea." Freddie chocked. He turned on a lamp and looked into Sam face. She kept her eyes averted to the left. There was a deep scar that ran from her forehead, across her eyelid, and down to her chin. There were still some bruises and cuts scattered around her face but otherwise she was healthy.

"You have no idea." Sam said, holding back a sob, "You didn't see what I had to see."

"You're right. I don't know anything you had to go through. I'm just a clueless loser." Freddie whispered. Sam finally met his eyes. He pulled her back into the hug which she finally returned, wrapping her arms around him tightly, afraid to let go.

"Don't ever leave me Freddie." Sam mumbled.

"Never." He said into her curls, brushing her forehead with his lips.

_Never._

**Dang you guys are pushy. I got so many good reviews begging me for Freddie's reaction that I couldn't ignore you anymore. But this is really it. No more. You're just lucky I'm such a nice person and actually care about my beloved readers. :) **

**Okay question (Just bear with me)**

**How many of you have read ****The Hunger Games****? **

**If so, what do you think about an iCarly Fanfic based on that book?**

**Leave your answer at the bottom of your review!**

**If you haven't read that book, GET TO IT! It's AMAZING!**

**Okay that's really it. I love you guys!**

**-**_**PsychoticAppleSauce**_


End file.
